


Accustomed to the Dark

by MelissaTreglia



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-11
Updated: 2001-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rape fantasy I wrote back in 2001, written before I became more sensitive to the subtext of such material. It took me fifteen minutes to write at the time and is a shameless PWP. It's also the first adult fic I ever wrote. I wouldn't recommend it for more sensitive souls.</p>
<p><i>Darkness surrounds me. But I am not afraid; I'm used to it. I am alone, and yet not alone.</i> Enter Natalie's darkest fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accustomed to the Dark

Darkness surrounds me. But I am not afraid; I'm used to it. I am alone, and yet not alone. I sense his presence behind me. I can feel his hands gripping my arms in a viselike hold. He spins me around to face him and, in a sudden blur of motion, has me pinned to the ground. I struggle, to no avail. I am no match for him. I try to push him away, but he doesn't budge. He rips off my blouse and skirt. After a split second, my bra and panties are gone too. He lets me go briefly, to rid himself of his clothing. I try to move away, but I am pinned beneath him. I feel him against me. I continue to struggle, but again I fail to move him. The brute force of his actions frightens me, and yet excites me. I continue to struggle out of pride. I feel his long hard cock moving inside me. My fright is gradually replaced by desire. I am far too weak to resist him now. A part of me doesn't want to resist. I feel his fangs pierce my neck in a vampire's love bite, as his seed spills into me. In the throes of passion, I cry out his name. Nick.

**_*Fin*_ **


End file.
